Una ultima vez
by carolina cullen
Summary: es un One-Shot sobre Leah. Post- Breaking down. Leah estubo diez años en la push mientras Jake estaba con los Cullen. Ahora los cullen vuielven y ella al fiun podra partir hacia su nueva vida lejos de la recerva. Pov Leah y narrador


**Discleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia es mía. Los personajes son cortesía de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

Este es el primer one-shot que estoy escribiendo así que pido compasión por favor que no se hacerlo mejor que esto. Por eso más que nunca jaja les pido que me dejen sus comentarios abajo y me lo evalúen por favor sean sinceros . Bueno mas allá de eso no voy a decir nada más que gracias por entrar y que lo desfruten.

* * *

**Una ultima vez**

Mañana me iba, al fin me iba de esta maldita reserva, si y no había nada mas que me pudiese atar aquí. No podía creer que después de tantos años me podía marchar con la conciencia limpia y la frente en alto, ni mi hermano que ya hacia tiempo era mayor de edad y autosuficiente ni mi madre que estaba feliz mete casada con el Jefe de policía lo cual la podía mantener distraída y alegre sin la necesidad de que yo estuviese aquel, Dios bendiga a Charlie Swan por hacerla finalmente feliz luego de la muerte de mi padre.

Pero nada de esto era lo que había modificado mi humor de esta gloriosa mañana sino que era la mejor noticia que había tenido en casi 5 años, Jake iba a volver a Forks, y me había dicho que yo podía hacer lo que quisiese de ahora en mas, que estaba en libertad de marcharme por el mundo como había querido hacer desde el día que entre a esta maldita vida de licantropía. Debía agradecer a los Cullen por una parte, ya que si no fuese porque ellos estaban comenzando a extrañar este pequeño y remoto pueblo lluvioso; mi querido alfa no hubiese podido volver a la reserva y relevarme de mi puesto de líder estratégica ante el cuidado de los habitantes quileutes, esa pequeña lo tenia completamente atrapado y todo por la imprimación.

Yo no entendía realmente cual era esa extraña necesidad que tenia Jake de que siempre el o yo debíamos estar presentes el La Push ya que estaba la otra manada por si acaso había problemas con Seth, Embry o Quil, o algún peligro, tranquilamente ellos podían hacerse cargo de la situación como lo habían hecho antes de que Jacob formase nuestra propia manada, Sam, Jared y Paul habían sido licántropos mas tiempo que Jacob y yo lo cual les daba la experiencia suficiente para poder proteger este pequeño pedazo de tierra aborigen y a sus habitantes además contaban con Colin, Bradly y algunos mas que se habían sumado en este tiempo.

Aun así yo debía quedarme aquí hasta su vuelta porque había sido una orden clara y directa y como se debe yo había tenido que obedecer al pie de la letra y quedarme aquí viviendo ocupando el lugar del alfa temporal hasta la vuelta de mi alfa real que seria tan solo en la tarde de hoy.

Diez largos años habían pasado esperando a la vuelta de la familia Cullen y al perrito faldero que llevaban a todos lados que vendría a ser Jacob, mi alfa; y como para poner mas difícil la situación durante esos largos y pesados años había tenido que soportar el trabajo conjunto, y los patrullajes en grupo con Sam, que para mi mala suerte seguía siendo el líder de la otra manada residente.

-"Maldición"- murmure para mi misma recordando que antes de irme debía ir a hablar con él para informarle sobre el regreso del alfa de mi manada, con toda la familia de chupa…. Vampiros que el acarreaba, y por ultimo informarle que la beta de la manada, como me llamaba Jacob, se retiraba de la reserva y no tenia planeado volver en un futuro cercano; a excepción de que algún peligro inminente amenazase a la reserva y fuese convocada por mi alfa o por alguno de mis compañeros. Estaba claro de que si es ocurría y volvería aunque temía que es ocurriese, la verdad es que para mi seria mejor nunca volver.

Corrí en mi forma humana hasta mi casa donde me encontré con Seth y su linda novia, Alexa, una muchacha muy bella de cuerpo pequeño pero bien formada con un bello cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a la cintura y que enmarcaba sus facciones quileutes. Era una chica reciente el la reserva aunque con solo verla podías notar que era de aquí, aunque su madre era una mujer blanca de Australia y ella había crecido allí y vivido con sus padres hasta que su madre murió y el padre e la chica, hermano menor de Billie Black decidió traérsela aquí.

La chica se conoció con el tonto de mi hermano cuando en un patrullaje el se cruzo con ella y no llego a esconderse. La chica lo vio pero lo mas extraño es que no corrió sino que se acerco y le acaricio el hocico, murmurando un suave "hola soy Alexa y tu debes ser un licántropo quileute". Al parecer el padre de Alexa ya le había contado sobre las historias de la reserva y ella por alguna razón las había creído por lo cual cuando se encontró con el gran lobo color arena del tamaño de un caballo relaciono todo en una fracción de segundo. Seth se había imprimado de ella aun antes de que ella le hablase pero cuando ella le hablo el quedo completamente embobado tanto que casi se destranforma en frente de ella pero por suerte Quil había llegado a tiempo para gritarle a la chica que se diese vuelta y le arrojo una toalla a Seth.

Desde ese día ellos dos se habían vuelto completamente inseparables, a excepción de cuando Seth se encontraba de patrullaje que ella se quedaba con migo porque sabia que ante cualquier cosa se enteraría por mi primero, realmente era una chica simpática y se notaba que le importaba mucho mi hermano, por en cima de la imprimación, por lo cual me llevaba muy bien con ella.

-"Alexa, hermano"- dije entrando a la casa y saludándolos a ambos con un beso en la mejilla aunque ella me atrapo en un tierno abrazo el cual conteste con mucho afecto.

-"¿Acaso no hay un abracito para tu tierno hermano?"- dijo haciéndose el niño Seth, y tanto Alexa como yo empezamos a descostillarnos de la risa, y pronto nos acompaño Seth y pasamos un buen rato riéndonos con sucesivas bromas que siempre iban acompañadas de risas y a veces hasta cosquillas.

-"Oye Leah"- me llamo Alexa una vez que me deje de reír y nos sentamos en el living, ellos dos en el sillón grande y yo en el de enfrente-"¿Realmente sigues pensando en irte?"- me pregunto la chica y note como el rostro de ambos se ensombreció rápidamente y me miraron con pura tristeza en la mirada, una mirada completamente diferente a la que habíamos compartido antes, tan solo hacia unos 2 minutos.

-"la verdad es que si"- conteste simplemente y ella se puso a jugar nerviosa con sus manos-"no es que no la pase bien con ustedes pero algo me dice que hay algo allí afuera esperándome, además sabes lo mas que me hace estar aquí"- conteste y sentí mi mejilla humedecerse con una lenta y solitaria lagrima que se deslizo hasta caer en mi mano.

-"Le, creí que ya habías podido superarlo"- la vos de mi hermano estaba seria como pocas veces la había oído, y claro estaba que solo era cuando mencionábamos el tema de mi partida-" no nos puedes abandonar , y no lo digo en el sentido de la orden de Jacob porque ya se que el vuelve, sino que me refiero a que realmente no quiero, queremos"-rectifico mirando a su chica-"que te vallas de aquí, eres demasiado importante para ambos"- concluyó abrazando a Alexa que había empezado a llorar pero se limpiaba el rostro veloz mente pero inútilmente a la vez ya que las lagrimas caían igual, una tras otra.

Me pare y me arrodille junto a la muchacha de tan solo unos 18 años que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos celestes, cortesía de su madre, completamente empañados y vidriosos, y la estreche fuertemente contra mi. Pronto sentí los ásperos brazos de mi hermano rodearnos a ambas y nos quedamos así un buen rato hasta que escuche el auto de Charlie llegar por lo cual tanto Seth como yo nos paramos.

-"Mama"- dijimos ambos a la vez y Alexa nos miro entendiendo y se limpio rápidamente los ojos ya que habíamos quedado con mi hermano que no le diríamos a mama o a Charlie hasta que ya me estuviese yendo definitivamente, no era que temiese su reacción era solo que no quería entristecerla antes de lo necesario.

-"Chicos llegamos"-dijo mama apareciendo por la puerta de la casa con Charlie atrás cargando unas bolsas que de seguro eran de la tienda de los Ateara.-"¿ocurre algo?"-pregunto y note que tenia la limpia marca de una lagrima en el rostro y mi quería madre lo había notado, me moví rápidamente y la limpie.

-"Sue, cariño no seas paranoica, hace días que actúas un poco extraño"- dijo Charlie abrazándola y nuevamente agradecí para mis adentros que este hombre estuviese casado con mi madre. Pero al pensar un poco más sus palabras note que ninguno de nosotros tres había sido lo suficientemente delicados como para evitar que mama se enterase de que algo no andaba bien.

-Oh, si esta bien"-murmuró mama y beso suavemente a Charlie en los labios-"antes que lo olvide llamo Sam hace un rato antes que llegase tu hermano y dijo que necesitaba reunirse contigo hija"- oh por dios todavía no estaba lista para eso, ni siquiera sabia que iba a decirle ni como.

-"esta bien iré luego de cenar"-conteste y mire a mi hermano y a mi amiga los cuales entendieron rápidamente que era lo que ocurriría luego de la cena. Me iría.

-"vallan a fuera un reto disfruten que es un día hermoso"-dijo Charlie y todos salimos en silencio de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia la playa sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llegamos yo me acerque al mar y moje mus pies con la helada agua marina y trate de juntar el valor necesario para deciles esas palabras que hacia tiempo había planeado decirles.

-"Chicos hoy me voy"-me gire y vi como Alexa se abalanzaba para abrazarme pero al contrario de cómo esperaba estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa triste peor sincera que invadía sus bellas facciones mestizas.

-"Esta bien, no llorare mas pero solo prométeme que vendrás cada tanto aunque sea a vernos a nosotros o nos dejaras ir a verte"-dijo muy rápido la chica y creí que se ahogaría por falta de aire en sus pulmones pero eso no paso por suerte y vi que mi hermano asentía levemente.

-"No prometo venir tan seguido aquí pero claro esta que mi casa estará abierta para ustedes cuando sea además no será muy lejos, me iré a Honolulu Hawai, ya que ahí los Cullen me consiguieron una casa y un trabajo"-confesé algo apenada ya que no me agradaba demasiado tener que requerir a los Vampiros de Jacob pero ellos se habían mostrado muy generosos y me habían prestado una de sus casa y el dinero necesario para viajar y todo y el trabajo lo había conseguido con un par de llamadas, trabajaría en un hotel cinco estrellas que requerían alguien que se encargase de servir las mesas y al parecer las influencias del Doctor colmillos me habían confirmado el puesto.

-"Esta bien hermana, estoy feliz por ti aunque no me agrada tanto tu partida"-Seth me abrazo gentilmente y luego nos quedamos charlando un buen rato ahí los tres tirados en la playa, disfrutando los últimos momentos que nos quedaban juntos.

Una vez en la casa metí toda mi ropa en mi maleta y la deje lista sobre la cama y escribí una carta para mi madre y otra para mi hermano y Alexa y me dirigí hacia el comedor donde todos cenamos en familia, o lo que sea que éramos nosotros juntos, claro esta contando a Schweabe el padre de Alexa. Al terminar de comer me despedí de Alexa con un fuerte abrazo cosa que no paso por desapercibido para mi madre peor ella simplemente bajo el rostro y sonrío. Ya lo había notado.

-"mama, voy a ver a Sam, no me esperes despierta"-dije y la estreche suavemente y ella me miro tristemente-"Charlie cuídala por favor"-le pedí al hombre que parecía no entender pero el asintió y luego ambos se sentaron a ver la televisión.

Salí de la casa tratando de esconder las lágrimas que resbalaban por mi rostro y fui caminando a paso lento, aun para una humana, hasta la casa de Sam y Emily que de seguro estaban esperándome. Esto seria doloroso pero era algo que necesitaba hacer ahora, debía enfrentar a mi prima y a mi antiguo amor y seria lo ultimo que debía hacer luego solo me quedaba pasar por mi casa tomar mi valija y dirigirme hacia el aeropuerto corriendo en mi forma humana porque no quedaba de otra, no podía aparecer como un lobo gigante en el medio del avión.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya era de noche y antes de tocar escuche un aullido de un lobo lo cual de seguro era Jake que me decía que ya había llegado. Perfecto, eso facilitaba las cosas muchísimo. Toque suavemente y Emili apareció en la puerta cargando a la pequeña Leah, hija de ambos y también para mi desgracia mi aijada. No entendía como podían ser tan crueles de hacerme eso, después de todo algo debía quererme ella había sido como una hermana para mi pero desde que se había visto con Sam, mi vida se había dado vuelta completamente y todo había sido sufrimiento.

-"oh prima, pasa por favor Sam esta en el living"- no espere mucho mas, el solo mirar a esa pequeña niña tan parecida a mi, maldita sangre compartida entre mi prima y yo, cada vez que veía a esa beba pensaba que tranquilamente podía ser mi hija y una inmensa tristeza atravesaba mi cuerpo.

-"Leah al fin llegas estuve a punto de irte a buscar"- dijo acercándose Sam para saludarme y yo lo esquive en un fluido movimiento por lo cual me gane una fea mirada de mi prima pero no me importo, hacia tiempo que lo que hiciesen no me importaba.

-"tenemos que hablar sam"-dije fríamente mirándolo a los ojos y mostrando la mayor indiferencia en mi mirada como solía hacer cada vez que debía hablar con el a excepción fuese por lo que fuese y hoy no seria la excepción. No era una cariñosa despedida era un frío adiós hasta nunca-"Sam, Los Cullen han vuelto a Olympia"-dije secamente y el se puso de pie gruñendo

-"Otra vez volvieron esos chupasangre"-gruño y salio de la casa y yo lo seguí lentamente y realmente desganada porque no quería tener que extender esto mas de lo necesario además mi vuelo salía a las 2 de la mañana y ya eran las 10 de la noche.

-"no vine solo a decirte eso"-le gruñí y el se quedo quieto en el lugar al perecer estaba pensando en irse a ver a los Cullen con migo pero eso no pasaría. –"Jacob ha vuelto con ellos"-dije y el me miro aun sin entender-"por lo cual yo ya no soy la alfa encargada de la manada, el vuelve a ocupar su puesto y yo me iré de la reserva"- finalice

Un incomodo silencio invadió el ambiente y el se quedo mirándome boquiabierto y estático. Parecía que le hubiesen dicho algo que n ose esperaba lo cual era extraño ya que en repetidas ocasiones le había dicho que apenas tuviese la oportunidad saldría de este maldito lugar y el también lo había leído en mi cabeza cuando aun formaba parte de su manada. El debía ya saberlo.

-"¿Es en serio?"- pregunto Emily apareciendo por la puesta ya sin la pequeña y yo me gire hacia ella y con la misma mascara de frialdad asentí-"pero... ¿Por que?"-me pregunte y mi mascara se rompió pero no fue tristeza lo que salio a la luz sino que fue ira, fue toda la ira, la rabia y distintas emociones que me había guardado. Una cínica sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

-"¿Realmente lo estas preguntando?"é pero realmente no pensaba esperar a su respuesta-"al parecer no me conoces como creí, tu no sabes todo el dolor que estuve sufriendo este tiempo, primero cuando tu maldito me dejaste y no por cualquiera sino por mi prima…"-grite mirando a Sam-"...luego por su maldito casamiento en el cual no solo tuve que fingir que no sufría sino que también tuve que ser una de las testigos UNA TESTIGO... de la unión de MI PRIMA Y EL AMOR DE MI VIDA"-le grité a ambos y frene para recuperar el aire pero ninguno se movió estaban helados-"para seguí tuvieron el descaro de ponerle mi nombre MI NOMBRE a su hijo …NO LO ENTIENDEN ME DESTRUYERON"- continúe peor ahora con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las manos temblando, mi autocontrol estaba fallando y me transformaría de aquí a unos segundos

-"pero yo…"- empezó Emily entre lagrimas pero la corte

-"Tu, siempre fue sobre ti no lo entiendes, no me dejaste sanar simplemente diste por hecho que lo había olvidado"- mi sonrisa se volvió a hacer cínica y ahora volví a mirar a Sam-"eres un pedazo de bosta, un carbón y eres lo peor que me paso en la vida pero ¿sabes algo?"-le pregunte y el seguía estático así que conteste sin esperar-"al fin me librare de ti, saldré de tu vida como siempre deseaste"-dije y me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo transformándome en el aire.

Corrí a toda la velocidad que pude hasta la casa de los Cullen y me encontré con Jacob que me esperaba en la puesta de la Gran casa Blanca pero realmente agradecí que tuviese la mente completamente en blanco. La niña Cullen estaba a su lado realmente ya perecía una adulta, debía rondar los 20 años en apariencia y de seguro mentalmente era mas grande.

-"_buen viaje y gracias"-_pensó Jake y me sonrío alegremente al igual que lo Hizo Reneesme quien además me sacudió suavemente su brazo. Me fui hacia mi casa sabiendo que ya había cumplido con mi orden con mi alfa y podía irme en paz. Una vez en mi casa me destranfome y entre sigilosamente hasta mi cuarto donde estaba Seth durmiendo placidamente con el bolso amarado a sus brazos. De seguro estaba así para que no me fuese sin saludarlo. Me vestí y luego lo moví suavemente y no se despego.

-"hermano"-murmure y le di un lindo golpe en su brazo y se despertó con un suave grito de dolor, me miro a los ojos y sin decir nada me volvió a abrazar. Como pensaba me desmorone en sus brazos, realmente no entendía como nunca había querido tener un hermano como el siempre había preferido pasar tiempo con mi prima y recién notaba lo importante que era Seth APRA mi y todo había sido por Alexa ella fue quien pudo hacerme abrir mis ojos.

-"te acompañare al aeropuerto"-dijo separándose suavemente y yo negué muy despacito y el puso su mirada de cachorro degollado.

-"entiéndeme necesito que lo hagas lo menos difícil por favor"- dije en algo un poco mas de un susurro y escuche unos pasos-"además mama esta despierta, no entiendo como no lo notaste, ella necesitara que estés aquí cuando yo salga por esa puerta"-dije y el asintió, camine hacia la puesta principal y murmure un suave adiós.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que todavía no había podido interpretar todo lo que había hecho. Había podido decirle a Sam y a Emily todo lo que había guardado por casi doce años, doce malditos años por los cuales había sufrido tantos cambios y tantos sufrimientos, todo había sido tan difícil de transitar pero al fin podía ponerle fin a algo, podría volver a empezar sin problemas e notro lado y por suerte siempre que quisiese podría hablar con mi hermano y podríamos pensar juntos como habíamos hecho estos últimos días. Por fin éramos unos hermanos y no dos seres que no se soportaban.

Corrí al garaje de Jacob donde me esperaba la moto que alguna vez perteneció a Bella y me subí de un salto, pateé le pedal y Salí a toda velocidad de allí, maneje por la calle principal de la reserva observando primero mi casa, y luego la de Sam donde no podía ver ni una luz prendida lo cual me sorprendió en un comienzo y luego realmente ya no me importo, ellos ya no eran nada para mi, tal vez con el tiempo podría superar el dolor y podría ir a visitar a mi pequeña ahijada peor si de algo estaba segura es que eso no ocurriría hasta que pasasen por lo menos unos 10 años.

Acelere todo lo que la moto me permitía hasta que una gran figura negra se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que detener la moto de un tiro, por suerte los frenos funcionaban perfectamente y el estabilizador también o de seguro ya me hubiese matado contra el gran lobo. Una vez que ya estaba completamente detenida Mire fijamente a Sam que se destranformo y se puso un short y una remera mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado y se acerco a mi.

-"¿que quieres?-Pregunte con mi voz afilada como una navaja.

-"A ti"-dijo y yo me quede helada, tanto tiempo había rogado a la luna y a mis ancestros a que el viniese a decirme esas simples palabras, palabras que aliviarían cualquiera de mis dolores en tan solo unos segundos, peor ya era tarda, el ya estaba con Emily y la amaba no a mi ¿cierto?, basta maldición no podía estar mas confundida como en ese momento maltito.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunte ahora en un lastimero susurro adolorido, el cual me desgarro completamente por dentro. Y perdí completamente mi mascara cínica y mis emociones volvieron a estar a su Mercer como solo había ocurrido la fatídica noche en la cual me transforme y le mostré accidenatalemnte por la mente todo y el no pudo mas que mirarme con tristeza y culpa hasta que deje su manada.

-"No lo entiendes Leeh-Leeh"- me encogí levemente al oír la mención de el apodo con el que Sam me solía llamar cuando aun éramos felices, en los viejos tiempos, antes de ser castigados con esta maldita maldición de la sangre, Basta no puedo pensar en esto ahora o me romperé, debo ser fuerte e irme, aunque eso suene raro y cobarde es lo que debo hacer.-"Yo no quiero que tu te vallas de aquí"- mi corazón se acelero rápidamente lo cual es todo un logro para los hombres lobos ya que desde un comienzo nuestros corazones laten mas rápido que los de los humanos comunes y corrientes o eso me dijeron los Cullen ya que ellos los oyen constantemente; eso si que es algo atemorizante.

-"Vete sam"- le gruñí y el pareció quedarse congelado-"vete a casa con tu mujer eso nos hace demasiado dañó a ambos"- me gire nuevamente hacia mi moto con el rostro surcado completamente por mis lagrimas, era cierto lo dicho pero igual era malditamente doloroso. Había soñado con el día que le pudiese decir eso, que pudiese ella alejarse de él peor no lo imaginaba así; no, espera que yo estuviese riendo por su cara de estupefacción pero no era así, ambos estábamos llorando en el medio del bosque. Y lo peor de todo es que ahora no me parecía tan buena la idea como al principio, quería girarme y saltar hacia sus brazos para poder besarlo.

-"p-pero no no puedo"- dijo mas para el que para mi y yo me gire ahora completamente confundida, que había ocurrido, le había pasado algo a mi prima? o peor aun a mi ahijada? Esas ideas no podían dejar de atormentarme hasta que inconcientemente me acerque a el y apoye mi mano en uno de sus musculosos brazos que salían de la apretada musculosa que llevaba puesta siempre.

-"¿Qué ocurrió sam? Dímelo por favor, ¿ellas están bien?"- su silencio me resultaba algo atemorizante mas cuando lo veía en este estado, tan... No se destrozado se podría decir. Era como si me tuviese que decir que en un ataque de ira las había matado, eso demostraría el porque de las luces apagadas. NO, no podía ni pensar en eso, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí aunque podía transformarme ahí y correr hacia su casa para buscar a mi ahijada porque a pesar de todo ella era completamente inocente, no como el monstruo frente a mí y la traidora de Emily. El me miro y negó suavemente a lo que supuse que había sido mi última pregunta.

-"tu me ocurriste, desde que hoy viniste a mi casa no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"- me quede helada el me tomo por ambos brazos y me hizo mirarlo fijamente en sus oscuros ojos color ónix que brillaban como nunca lo había visto, él jamás había llorado frente a mi era, algo que solo había oído pero era un simple rumor de que cuando el atacó a Emily había llorado; y ahora lo tenia aquí frente a mi derramando ese preciado liquido salado de sus profundos y fieros ojos de lobo alfa.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo se desplazase, era como si en los ojos de Sam pudiese viajar, a otro lado a otra época, otro lugar y por ultimo a otra chica aunque esta era muy parecida a ella misma. Esta chica se hallaba sentada a orillas de la playa de La Push enana de las grandes rocas que enfilan al acantilado, es un día de otoño porque no hace ni frío ni calor y sopla una suave brisa que mantiene completamente agradable el ambiente, el sonido del mar contra las rocas es como una sube tonada, algo pegajosa y el cantar de las aves que despiden al basto sol que se retira por el horizonte enmarcan el punto el recuerdo.

La chica lleva una pollera y un top marrón herencia de su madre, algo étnicos y tal vez pasado de moda pero a ella le encantaban. Ella esta completamente en paz mirando todo hasta que un muchacho corpulento de tez morena y ojos color ónix se acerca a ella llevando tan solo unos shorts color masilla y una musculosa negra que se encalla a su musculoso cuerpo de adolescente ejercitado. Ella se pone de pie y se arroja a sus brazos para besarlo mirando fijamente a esos ojos que le denotan amor y devoción. Todo es completamente prefecto hasta que la imagen cambia.

El sol termina de bajar y esconderse en el basto océano y una tercera figura aparece en escena, es otra muchacha completamente diferente, pero igual a la vez, porta rasgos de la tribu y a la vez rasgos familiares como la forma y tonalidad del pelo y la profundidad del marrón oscuro de los ojos de ambas chicas. El cielo ya oscurecido se nubla por completo con un techo de negras y densas nubes de tormenta y una fina lluvia se hace notar sobre la tostada piel de la muchacha. La nueva chica y el fornido muchacho se toman amorosamente de la mano, él mirándola a ella como una devoción aun mayor como si nada después de la segunda chica existiese y se marchan dejándola completamente sola frente al océano, frente a su nuevo y su ahora devastado mundo.

Tantos años después ahora yo sigo sola y Siento frío en todo su cuerpo, tanto por dentro como por fuera , la lluvia estaba haciendo estragos en mi aunque … NO no era eso, la lluvia solo resbalaba contra ella lo que la había congelado tantos años atrás era la partida de ambos, el estar completamente sola, ahí frente al mar que había sido testigo del amor que ambos se profesaban, dejándolos ir para que pudiesen seguir su vida como habían sido destinados y ese mismo frío era lo que me invadía ahora haciéndome daño en los huesos tan resistentes de mi nueva especie.

Sam se acerco hacia mis labios la intento fundirnos en un suave beso, y el calido aliento del muchacho chocaba contra mi frío rostro haciéndome estremecer. ¡Maldición! no puede ser no podía caer yo debía reaccionar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y no hubiese vuelta atrás. Antes de que los labios de la persona que yo más había amado en toda mi existencia pudiese tocar mis labios salte hacia atrás bruscamente alejándome tanto de sui tacto que me quemaba en ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Solo me aleje un paso, un paso nada más, los justo y suficiente para levantar mi mano derecha y en un fluido y limpio movimiento poder impactar mi mano contra el rostro del lobo alfa de la otra manada, que giro su rostro a causa del impacto. El se quedo estático ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que tan lentamente como si le doliese Sam se giro a mirarla a los ojos con su propia mano ahora sobre el lugar del impacto; aunque no había sido allí donde le había dolido el golpe, sino que con un dolor aun mayor en el centro de su pecho. De que le serbia a sam ser un licántropo, súper rápido y súper fuerte si con solo ese pequeño movimiento todas sus defensas estaban destrozadas tanto como el corazón de ambos. Que latía con la misma velocidad desenfrenada que les quemaba el pecho.

-"Eso es lo que ocurre Sam, tu no me amas sino que tienes miedo"- dijo ella mirando hacia el vacío porque temía ver esos oscuros ojos llenos de dolor y arrepentirse-"tu me destruiste y ahora cuando quiero ser feliz tratas de impedírmelo no solo eres un miedosos, sino que eres un nefasto egoísta, y cobarde que aguardo hasta ahora para poder venir; lamento decirte ya es tarde aunque realmente siempre fue tarde solo que ninguno de los dos lo quiso aceptar, tu futuro y la de la fortaleza de la raza esta junto a mi prima y no junto a mi, yo solo fui el puente conector"-.

Cuando la muchacha termino de hablar se volvió a subir en la motocicleta y con un fuerte golpe emprendió un viaje que cambiaria su vida de una forma radical aunque nunca tanto como el muchacho que estaba tras de ella corriendo en su forma lobuna hacia el acantilado. Este había sido el final de algo que siempre había sido un error, un oque ambos recordarían con dolor, y talvez Leah se arrepentiría de no haberlo besado por una ultima vez pero solo el tiempo la haría entender que no existe el beso de despedida, sino que solo existe el frío y triste adiós.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, era un historia que me venia dando vueltas por la cabeza y no podía darle una forma concisa pero ya esta lo logre. Así que espero que puedan decirme su opinión ya que seria algo buenísimo para mis. **

**Saludos,**

**CAROLINA CULLEN**


End file.
